


bring me a glimpse of love

by SkyRose



Series: HP Rarepair Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Summer Love, victoire ignoring potential red flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: She was sarcastic and spontaneous and exactly what Victoire was looking for.





	bring me a glimpse of love

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope prompt "Summer Evenings" and the femslash ficlets prompt "glimpse".
> 
> As much as a hate the secret Bella/Voldemort lovechild story line, I find this potential relationship so interesting. Plus, all the female next-gen characters are related. Sometimes you have to make compromises.

It was the summer after Victoire’s last year at Hogwarts that they met. Victoire had been single for over a year. She had a feeling her relationship with Teddy was doomed from the start. He was already too entangled into the Weasley clan. Victoire needed someone separate from her family, someone she could escape to.

Albus introduced her to Delphi Diggory. Her hair was dyed silver and she wore dark clothes despite the persistent summer heat. Victoire liked her. Delphi would stare at Victoire when she thought Victoire wouldn’t notice. She was sarcastic and spontaneous and exactly what Victoire was looking for.

They spent every evening together. Delphi would spin tales of what she thought her grand future would be. She always listened intently to Victoire’s stories of her family. Sometimes silence would fall between them. Delphi would trace her fingers down Victoire’s arms, run them through Victoire’s blonde hair, sneak them up the bottom of Victoire’s shirt.

Victoire kissed her first. On a blazing evening when the sun refused to set and bring the cool darkness with it. She had held Delphi’s hand first, noticed how refreshingly cool her skin felt and suddenly Victoire wanted to see if her lips would feel the same.

They didn’t. Delphi’s mouth was scorching against Victoire’s skin. Delphi pressed Victoire to the brick wall behind her. Her hands gripped Victoire a little too hard and her teeth bit down a little too harsh. Something wasn’t right. Delphi wasn’t right. 

Victoire gasped a breath, barely managing to pull back. “Del—”

“I’m not who you think I am,” Delphi cut in. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Victoire didn’t know what to say. “Who are you?”

“I can’t tell you,” she replied. Her grasp softened and she pressed her lips to Victoire’s mouth again. It was softer, it was comforting. Victoire relaxed into the kiss.

Her mind would spin for days. She couldn’t shake the fact that she had gotten a glimpse of the true Delphi. Something violent and possessive and desperate. It was frightening.

It was exhilarating.

Victoire wondered if Delphi had dated anyone else. She never mentioned anyone, not even her family.  _ “Amos Diggory is my uncle,” _ she had said once. Albus confirmed it. 

Delphi confessed first. “I love you,” she whispered into Victoire’s ear as they were beachside. Victoire had invited her to a family gathering at Shell Cottage. They found a secluded spot to skinny dip in as the sun began its descent below the horizon. They were laying in the sand, a single towel draped over them when Delphi said those three words.

“I love you too,” Victoire replied. There was no hesitation. She could barely remember a month ago when they had shared their first kiss and Delphi made a peculiar statement. She loved Delphi whole-heartedly. Still, there was a sense of doom. Just like with Teddy. Victoire decided it was best to enjoy it while it lasted.

Hopefully, it would last the summer. At least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
